


Hermione and hogwarts have a odd relationship

by Lynnstarr04



Series: Hermione deserves better [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Hermione Granger, Not Beta Read, The Grangers - Freeform, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnstarr04/pseuds/Lynnstarr04
Summary: Hermione’s view of hogwarts and how thing could have gone if we saw the series from her perspective.Constantly updating and won’t always follow canon, hermione will also be consistently more badass than she was in the movie and book while hopefully still being awkward and still Hermione.IM NOT GOING TO UPDATE THIS ANYMORE SO SORRY.





	1. Chapter 1

Exactly nine weeks before the beginning of school hermione granger got her letter. It was a small unassuming thing and the only reason she didn’t give it to her mum was because it came by owl. 

As soon as the owl took off she raced up to her room and slammed the door. She rushed to her bed and pushed all of the books off to make space for her to sit. 

The latter began with a  _Dear Miss H Granger,_ now this by itself was not particularly odd, plenty of people knew who she was and, if she had her way, so would plenty more people. 

What struck her as odd was the fact that when she turned the letter over to see who it was from it did not have her usual address but rather an uncomfortably specific that entailed exactly where she was, and as she walked through the house the latter changed as well. This prompted her to grab matches from the top shelf of her room and burn the thing. This did nothing. 

She then frowned and flipped to the letter and continued reading. It went on to describe a school full of magic in which she was obligated to go unless she wanted her magic bound and taken away.  The fact that someone thought she was dumb enough to fall for the prank was amusing but the threats to something non existent, that was just offensive. 

It it wasn’t until much later that Hermione finally showed her parents. They then proceeded to freak out and call the police. They did nothing except inspect the house for any cameras and refer them to an odd man called Mr. Hagrid if anything else happened. 


	2. Hermione knows more than you

The hogwarts train was large and red and Hermione had to leave her parents on the other side of the wall to get to the platform. The cart was as tall as her and her trunk when stood upon its side was three inches taller than her. Hermione had read, and read, and read, and _read_  to make sure that she would be ready for school. She even practiced a few spells on her own in Flourish and Blots.  

When the train began to move she stood up and looked out the window towards the platform with all of the other children’s parents waving good bye. It stirred up a small pit of hurt inside her chest before she looked away and brought out a book and her wand. 

Chanting a few spells and charms under her breath she flicked her wand in the correct patterns until she thought she had gotten it right. It wasn’t until now that she’s noticed that her wand had gotten lighter once she was on the platform. 

She frowned and opened a basic wand charm book before closing it after realizing that if it was such a big deal she could always ask one of the teachers. 

Going back to her spell book she opened to the “lumos” page in which it described the spell, the theory, the pros and cons, and how to properly cast it. She proceeded to mimic the page before casting it herself. The motions and her patience held up and soon after that she was doing the “lumos” and the “nox” charm with much ease. 

After that she moved onto harder spells like “scourgify” and “repairo” along with others like “wingardium leviosa”. It wasn’t until after she had started on memorizing the potions textbook before she was interrupted by a short boy with thick dark hair and a slightly chubby face. 

“Uhh, excuse me? I was ,uh, wondering if ,uhm, if you had s-seen a t-t-t-toad anywhere?” He peered into her compartment and looked and spoke as if he was close to tears. 

She frowned and shook her head once before placing her book back into her bag “ I haven’t seen him, but if you wanted I could help you look for him?” She offered and stood up with a broad smile on her face. 

 


End file.
